Lily Annabeth Potter
by LilyAnnabethPotter
Summary: One-shot! Annabeth finally gets to meet her long lost twin brother Harry Potter after 11 years of thinking he was dead.


**Hello Fan Fiction people, this is my first time writing and posting a story and i would really like to know what you think about it. It's okay if there's rude comments, after all I'm barely 13 and this is my first story i've written so please tell me what you think about it. I hope you enjoy it. **

**All characters and stuff except Annabeth belong to J.. **

**Annabeth Potter: 1st visit to Hogwarts  
****Chapter 1: Meeting Harry Potter**

(Annabeth's Point of View)

I'm not any normal 14 year old girl in the world, in some ways I am, but the difference is that I am a wizard. My full name is Lily Annabeth Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter, and the only wizard and human known to survive the worst curse of the three Unforgiveable Curses, The Death Curse: Avada Kedavra; it causes instantaneous death. I walked into Hogwarts with all the rest of the highly spirited 5th years. They were chatting so excitingly and loudly; it seemed i was the only one who was quiet. My reason for this was that I was new to the school; I used to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic so nothing here was new to me, but i still felt weird; like if it was my first year all over again. I followed the rest looking at the polished floor.

Why was i sent here? For some odd reason, last year I was sent a letter from Hogwarts. The letter said that I was going to be transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for my 5th year.

I kept on walking with my eyes glued to the floor. Suddenly, a pair of pointy shoes appeared out of nowhere. It was a thin old lady wearing long robes of a dark, forest green that introduced herself as a staff member of the school named Professor McGonagall. She came up to me and said someone was expecting me. She stared at me with a curious gaze; she scrutinized me and her eyes were full of wonder and it looked as if she was about to cry. If it wouldn't have been for that tiny smile that was playing on her face i would've thought i had done something very wrong. Was she ok? Before I finished my thoughts she said I had to go straight out some great wooden doors she pointed to and walk all the way to the small hut that was there on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She also requested me to go to her classroom afterwards so that she could find out which house I was in.

What does she mean by "which house"? These little things that i didn't understand were really starting to minimize by confidence and beliefs about having a great year here at Hogwarts.

What if I just ended up being alone and friendless?

I decided to stop being so pessimistic about the subject; I truly didn't care if I spent my life alone. I could handle it all by myself, I didn't need help. "I am used to having no family there for me and I am brave enough to get through school and personal problems alone." I repeated to myself trying to block the pessimistic side of me to take over my feelings again.

I headed to the wooden doors by myself.

As I walked through the grassy, green fields to the hut I was full of questions to ask.

But ask who? Why was I sent here? I barely arrived here and someone was already expecting me? Why was Mrs. McGonagall about to cry and why did she look at me that way? What did she mean by "what house you're in"? I hadn't been given any information at all what so ever. I felt completely lost and I was drowning in my own question. I would have gone to the headmaster and asked what was going on, but I am a very shy and conservative person, so I decided that maybe the questions would answer themselves in the future and decided not to worry about it.

I finally arrived at the small hut. I knocked shyly with shaky hands not sure about what to expect. I stared at the wooden floor when someone finally opened the door.

When the door opened I thought I recognized the big feet that stood before me. Quickly, I looked up curiously and there he was! My uncle Hagrid!

He isn't my real uncle, but he saved me from being left alone in my parents' house when I was only 3 years old because of something a very dark wizard did.

Hagrid raised me until I was 10 years old and then sent me to southern France so I could attend Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. "Annabeth is that you?" he said with an expression on his face that could only be expressed as joy. Tears of happiness streamed down his big cheeks the size of golf balls as he picked me up and hugged me so tight that i could hardly breathe. When he finally put me down and let go I said "Uncle Hagrid? It's you! Oh I've missed you so much! How have you been?..." and the conversation of our lives went on for what seemed like ages.

After we finished talking he said that there was something very important he needed to tell me.

I couldn't understand if it was bad news or good news because his facial expression was blank. No smile, no frown, no tears. Nothing. Then he said, "Before you left to school I didn't tell you the whole story about your parents..."

"They were very powerful wizards, Annabeth, they were the best Hogwarts had. When they left and got married, they had you. After you were 3, your brother was born on the same day as you just on a different year. Do you remember him?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, green eyes, black hair. Just like me." I replied as i tried to hold back tears.

I didn't want him to see me cry. This whole time I was trying to be strong for what had happened to my family. I was the only one alive.

"Continue, please." I said because i wanted to be distracted from my thoughts.

"Well, you lived happily until 3 years of age when something terrible happened..."

Anger began to wash over me as I remembered that day perfectly. My hands balled up into fists clearly revealing my knuckles through my pale skin.

"Er... I see you remember," Hagrid said staring at my hands.

"All right... so when V-V-"

"Voldemort." I suggested. He flinched at the sound of the name.

"Yeah… Well, when You-Know-Who tried to murder you and your brother, your mom stepped up to him and protected both of you. You were left with that scar of yours on your wrist and Harry was left with an identical scar on his forehead."

When he said my little brother's name I began to sob quietly. I looked down at my arm so he wouldn't see me crying and started tracing over my small lightning scar.

He noticed that I couldn't take much of the story any longer so he decided to continue with the story quickly.

"Well, er, that same day I was supposed to go and visit your family. I was taking my time waiting for the time to arrive, but when I heard about what You-Know-Who did, I hurried to your house as fast as I could and there I saw you, standing on the crib holding on tightly to the bars, staring down at your parents, but without any tears. Something about your facial expression told me that you were trying not to cry. That's what surprised me, you're a very brave girl, Annabeth, ever since you were a baby. I've always admired that from you." He said timidly.

"Anyway, poor little Harry was wrapped up in so many layers of blankets and I was so scared so I started searching for you quickly and I didn't see him. If I would've known that he was somewhere in the house I would've started looking for him, but I didn't know because exactly that day your parents were going to tell me the news. So I scooped you up and secretly brought you here to the castle with me. As soon as I had gotten to the hut and put you to sleep, Dumbledore sent me an owl saying he needed me to do something very important. 'Go pick up Harry at James house. It's very important, I trust you with this, Hagrid. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore' I remember the exact words and thoughts I had. 'Who's Harry? I had just been there a minute ago and I didn't see any one else?' I thought curiously. I didn't disobey him even though i knew, or at least thought I knew, I wouldn't find anything or anyone there, the house was ruined. I arrived at the house and searched then finally I found him. There he was lying under that pile of blankets. What had first caught my eye was that I had seen something moving; it was a little boy. I couldn't believe it! And I finally realized that that was the very important and exciting news that James and Lily were going to tell me! So I got on my motorcycle and flew 'til I got to Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't and still doesn't know about you, but i told Professor McGonagall the whole story and she is informing him about you right now. The whole world knows about Harry Potter: the boy who lived, but no one knew or knows about you except me. I'm sorry Annabeth, I know it was a mistake not telling anyone, I'm really sorry." He said apologetically.

I stared at him through blinding, furious tears when I realized what he was saying.

Why was he making all if these things up? He knew I was very sensitive about what had happened to my little brother and my parents and now he was making up this joke about Harry being alive? Oh, what's next? Is he going to tell me that Voldemort is actually a very nice and innocent person? I exploded. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL ABOUT MY BROTHER BEING DEAD! WHY ARE YOU JOKING ABOUT IT! I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME AND WOULD BE SENSITIVE ABOUT THIS SUBJECT!" I yelled as I stormed out the door running with my eyes blurry full of tears. "Annabeth!" I heard him call from his hut. As I came to a halt and turned back to glare at him I realized that when i was on my way to the hut, I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed how familiar the castle, the hut, and the forest looked! But that didn't stop me from being mad at Hagrid. I stormed through the doors of the castle and without seeing because of my blurry eyes, I ran into someone.

"Ouch!" we both said as we ran into each other and fell face-first on the floor. I got up with my eyes closed while rubbing my head. The boy I had apparently ran into seemed to be searching for something. I wiped my tears and noticed he dropped his glasses. "I'm so sorry; I didn't see you. I was..." right when I was about to finish my sentence he looked up.

He looked strangely familiar. Too familiar. Those green eyes belonged to my mother and the jet black hair belonged to my father!

"Harry?" I mouthed so low it was just a whisper, quite unsure why I seemed to be so confident that it was him.

"Um, yes? Hello." he said politely. I gasped, a tear formed in my eye and rolled slowly down my cheek, tickling my skin.

"H- H- Harry? Harry Potter?" I asked.

"Yes... I'm Harry Potter." He stared at me curiously.

I started to cry quietly, closing my eyes and trying to stop. It was so idiotic just standing there and crying without Harry knowing the reason.

"Um, not to be rude, but...who are you?" said a girl with bushy brown hair standing next to Harry. I jumped at the sound of her voice. I hadn't noticed a boy and the girl standing next to Harry. I quickly glanced at her, wiped my tears with my sweater, then focused my eyes back on Harry and answered her.

"I'm a new student at this school. I transferred from another wizard school. I'm a 6th year, and my name is Annabeth... Annabeth Potter." They all gasped. "But- but you can't be! Harry doesn't have a sister! He's an only child!" yelled the red-haired boy standing next to Harry while Harry stared at me with an expression so familiar. Biting his lip and holding back tears, he was just like me. The other two just stood there in shock.

"Then tell me truthfully that Harry's parents weren't named James and Lily Potter and they weren't killed by Voldemort!" I said trying to yell it but it only came out as more than a whisper. A tear dropped from his green eyes and I couldn't help myself, the next moment I was hugging him.

"I've missed you so much. I thought you were dead." I whispered in his ear.

"No! You can't be my sister; I'm- "

"-goodness! What is all that shouting about?" Mrs. McGonagall said. She saw Harry and I standing there together. Her mouth went from a thin line to wide open and her eyes from an annoyed, piercing stare to a stare filled with nothing but joy.

"I see you two have met." said an old man in silver robes with a long silvery beard which appeared to be the headmaster.

"Granger, Weasley, go to your dorm rooms please." said Professor McGonagall sternly. They seemed to hesitate but left.

"We should go somewhere more private, perhaps my office.. Minerva?" said the headmaster with soft, calm voice. "Yes, this way Pott- Children." she said nervously.

We walked and walked until we finally got to a round office where the headmaster sat down and began to talk. The headmaster turned to me and said "I suppose Hagrid has told you the true story, Annabeth?" Harry turned to me curiously. He seemed to know Hagrid too because he seemed eager to hear my answer. "Yes..Professor...Er..." I didn't know what to call him... "Professor Dumbledore." he said with a simple smile. "Er, yes, Professor Dumbledore. My uncle told me the story, but I stormed out because I thought he was just messing with me...", I said forgivingly with a quick glance at Harry who was still staring me with those familiar fierce yet curious green eyes.

"Well I see both of you had the same reactions, you both yelled at a person because you thought this was all a joke, but I'm happy to tell you that it is not." he turned to Harry and said. "Harry, Annabeth is your long lost twin sister." Then he looked at us both and said "You both look so alike." with that little smile and twinkle in his eyes again.

"And Annabeth, Harry is the brother you cared for when you were 6 years old, but thought he was dead for 5 years." I started to cry. I couldn't hold it, all this time I had been so brave and strong seemed to just be thrown away into the trash. Mrs. McGonagall herself started to cry too, she walked to where I was standing at and patted me in the back with a smile and tearful eyes. Professor Dumbledore stared at me still with the twinkle in his eyes and the same smile. Harry on the other hand was very quiet and thoughtful with a blank expression on his face.

"Harry you may go unless you would like to stay to see which house your sister is sorted in.", said Professor Dumbledore with the same expression as before. Harry nodded, turned around and headed for the door. I stared after him wishing that he wouldn't have left. Professor Dumbledore noticed and said, "It'll take a little time for him to understand this and get used to it, don't worry, it will all figure itself out. All right, Professor McGonagall will you do the honors of bringing the Sorting Hat and stool." said Professor Dumbledore, excitement in his voice. She nodded and disappeared.

"This will be the first time we put this hat on a 6th year! We always do it only to the new students which are the 1st years." he said excitingly.

"Excuse me, but may i know what year my brother is in? And what house?" I asked sounding a little bit like a stalker but still hoping I would get an answer. "Ah, yes. Your brother is a 2nd year in Gryffindor." Just right after Professor Dumbledore said that, Profesor McGonagall came in with an old, grubby looking hat and a stool. She gestured me to sit on the stool, so I sat on it nervously. She placed the hat on me and I jumped when it started to talk.

"Aaah, yes. Another Potter? Hmm...this will be interesting. Yes... Like I've said before Slytherin will lead you to very great things. Oh, very smart indeed, Ravenclaw maybe?" the hat said. I kept saying under my breath: "Gryffindor please Gryffindor! I just want to get a chance to talk to my bother. Gryffidnor please Gryffindor!"

"Aah, just like your brother. Not a Slytherin huh? Well I do see a lot of bravery…so... GRYFFINDOR!" Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together with excitement and Professor Dumbledore was still with that same expression. Yes! I was so happy! I could get a chance to talk to my brother and be with him!

"Well, it's getting late Minerva. She needs some sleep before her first day of classes. Welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. I smiled with my red eyes that just a few minutes ago were filled with tears. "Yes, this way Potter." she led me out of the office. I turned around to say one last goodbye to Dumbledore but he wasn't there. I just smiled and turned around. We went around some crazy shifting stairs then finally stopped in front of a painting of a fat lady.

"Password?" she said. "Troll snot" said Professor McGonagall. I stared curiously. "Well here's your house common room, 'Troll Snot' seems to be the password unless she changes it, and the girls dorm rooms are to your right. All of your belongings are already on your bed. And once again, welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said with a little smile then quickly left.

I turned around to see a circular room decorated of scarlet and gold. Then suddenly, a voice out of the dark said "So you're my sister?" It was Harry. No trace of any emotion showed in his voice. He had sat on an armchair waiting until I got to the common room. "How sweet." I thought and I smiled to myself. "Yes. I am your sister. I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Lily Annabeth Potter. I'm a 6th year in this school now, but I transferred from a faraway school. Hagrid, which you seem to know—" "Yes, he's my friend." he interrupted. "—is my uncle. well, not my real uncle but he raised me so I like to call him my uncle. He was the one who sent me to that other school." I said.

"So...Er...were you there when Voldemort..." he said hesitantly. "Yes, I was there. I was sitting in the crib with you. Mom protected us. Hagrid said you have an identical scar?..." I pulled up my sleeve and showed him my small pinkish lightning scar on the inside of my right wrist. "Oh, yes." he said then removed his shaggy jet black hair from his forehead and I inched closer to see the identical lighting scar.

"Wow." he mouthed.

"Yeah...well it's late...we should get some sleep..." I said nervously, trying not to sound bossy. I didn't want him to have a bad first impression of me. "Oh, um, yeah. Well, um see you in the morning." he said as he stood up and headed for the stairs. "Hey," I said before he put his foot down on the first step. "Yes?" he asked. "Um, can you help me tomorrow? I don't really know how it all works here. My other school was so much different..." i asked shyly.

"Oh, yeah, sure. I'll meet you down here at 7:30a.m. so we can go eat breakfast and get our schedules. Is that all right?" he asked. "Perfect." I said with a grin. He grinned back at me then turned around and headed for the stairs again.

"Um. Harry?" i asked even more shyly and nervously. "Yes?" he turned around once again. I moved closer to him, "May I um...hug you?" I said so shyly that my voice quivered.. "Er...yeah, sure." We hugged for a minute. And I whispered "I missed you so much." into his ear once again. And a tear fell from both of our identical green eyes.


End file.
